


Holding It Together

by AellaIrene



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AellaIrene/pseuds/AellaIrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Victor leaves, Celen plots. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding It Together

The apartment block has rats. Celen hears them at night, scrabbling away in the dark as she methodically curses Victor and all his antecedents, with her daughter curled tight at her side. The only blessing is that Nicola’s school funds are safeguarded: he bilked their friends, and he used Celen’s money to do it, and if she ever sees the bastard again, she’ll shoot first and ask questions later. They’re living in a one room flat, and Celen can’t find a job, and the bastard took his mistress with him, but didn’t warn them.

She strokes Nicola’s hair, and plans.


End file.
